1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to building construction and more particularly to structure and method for transforming a large space into smaller spaces.
2. The Prior Art
It has long been desirable to achieve maximum utility of space by providing structure for selectively dividing a large space into smaller spaces or rooms of varying sizes. Conventionally, movable wall partitions or dividers have been used for this purpose. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,107,400; 3,295,257 and 3,331,426.
Numerous problems have traditionally been associated with conventional wall partitions which have made their widespread use either impractical or undesirable. For example, most wall partitions are incapable of being situated so as to provide an acoustically and hermetically insulated space. Where attempts have been made to form insulated spaces, the structure involved has been undesirably complex.
More recently, apparatus has been provided for assembling stationary room modules from an assembly of interior wall panels which are easily displaced from a folded position to an unfolded, enclosure-forming position. An elevated ceiling unit is thereafter lowered upon the unfolded wall panels so as to form acoustic and hermetic insulation at the top and bottom panel joints, the weight of the ceiling simultaneously downwardly displacing the wall panels to secure the wall panels in the unfolded position and also forming a seal between the wall panels and ceiling unit by compressing an insulation strip. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,404 and 3,869,841. Similarly, apparatus has also been provided for assembling portable room modules which can be used to selectively transform a large space into a plurality of smaller spaces by transporting the module to any predetermined location and thereafter unfolding an assembly of wall panels into an enclosure-forming configuration. A ceiling unit is thereafter lowered upon the portable room module so as to form an acoustic and hermetic insulation at top and bottom panel joints. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,949.
However, it has been found with the more recent apparatus for collapsible room modules such as that described above, that placement onto the room and storage when not in use of the ceiling units for such modules is particularly difficult due to the size and weight of the ceiling unit, which is needed to form the insulation seal and secure the room. Thus, it has been found that the ceiling units used with the collapsible room modules of the prior art greatly detract from the flexibility and facility with which such modules may be used to transform a large space into a plurality of smaller rooms.
The more recent collapsible room module apparatus also does not allow for any variety in the size of the rooms formed by the assembly of wall panels.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a collapsible room module assembly that has a ceiling unit which, when desired, may be quickly and easily folded into a convenient storage configuration or unfolded and guided accurately onto the unfolded room module.
It would also be desirable to provide for a collapsible room module assembly which has the capability of allowing the size of the rooms formed by the wall panels to be selectively varied.